


Life of Joe

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly does Joe the Cat think of his human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of Joe

**Author's Note:**

> I gathered a few prompts a long back and I’m starting on them slowly. One person asked for Burnie/Joe the Cat, and this is the best I felt comfortable doing. No bestiality, don’t worry.

Out of all the humans that he had to interact with on a daily basis, Joe the Cat would have to say the Burnie was his human.

 

He was the one human who would always pet him and let him curl up on his lap, regardless of getting his orange fur everywhere. He was next to immune to his claws when he was baking bread, or even when Joe would stretch and his claws would dig into his leg, Burnie would stifle a gasp and quickly hold his paws until the pain faded. Joe would always lick his hand in a way to say sorry and all was forgiven as Burnie scratched behind his ears in return.

 

It made Joe happy too that Burnie was picking up bits and pieces of his body language. When Joe would blink slowly, Burnie would return the gesture. The sign of love made Joe purr and butt his head against his humans. He would nuzzle into his neck and rub against his head before giving it a small kiss.

 

There were times when Joe was upset with his human. When he would take him and hold him uncomfortably under his forelegs, he had to hold in growls of irritation. They would laugh at him and hold him in all sorts of fashions, but Joe would just take it. He cared for his human too much to really do anything against him. He also did not particularly like when he make his limbs move rapidly. It hurt his legs a little bit, but at least it was better than being held upside down.

 

It didn’t stop him from scurrying off once he was set back down.

  
Or upchucking under his desk.


End file.
